


if i could fly

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, i just wanted to write tsukikage im sorry, idk how to tag, is this even considered fluff idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kei woke from his slumber when his phone suddenly buzzed on his lamp desk. He silently cursed when he sat up and wore his glasses to look at the time on his alarm clock—4:39 AM.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159
Collections: Anonymous





	if i could fly

**Author's Note:**

> heyy. in light of 1d’s tenth anniversary a few days ago i decided to listen to their songs again after eighty years. kinda got inspired by if i could fly. sorry if the title’s unoriginal and kind of unfitting? i ran out of brain fuel lol. i also apologize in advance if there are a lot of errors i didnt proofread this

Kei woke from his slumber when his phone suddenly buzzed on his lamp desk. He silently cursed when he sat up and wore his glasses to look at the time on his alarm clock— _4:39 AM_. It was Saturday, and he was really looking forward to getting enough rest as he had been busy the whole week with his job at the museum and training for volleyball taking up most of his time; but alas, the universe had other plans for him. He irritatedly grabbed his phone from its resting place, squinting to properly read the caller ID despite already wearing his glasses. _King_ , it reads, and he sat there for a second thinking maybe he should go back to sleep and call back later. The logical part of his brain gives him a go signal for this idea, but he goes against it because he was sleepy and everyone’s bound to make stupid decisions when they’re sleepy (and certainly _not_ because he’s a fool for the royal asshole that is the caller, nuh-uh). He presses the green button and reminds himself that if he gets a headache later in the afternoon, the caller is to blame. 

“What is it, Your Highness?” Kei lazily says after he pressed the phone to his right ear. He can hear the sound of sheets shuffling. 

“Hey,” the king, Tobio, quietly answered. Kei felt his irritation subside hearing Tobio’s deep voice, but he was still feeling sleepy so he feigned annoyance when he talked again.

“You don’t usually call me during the wee hours of the morning. What bothers you so much that you decided to call me at this time of the day? Isn’t it like… already 12 AM there?” _Shouldn’t you be sleeping?_ Kei decided to leave that last part out, he didn’t want Tobio to think he was a bother. He would hit his head against the wall if Tobio abruptly ended the call because of his stupidity. Sure, his long-awaited sleep was disturbed, but Kei wouldn’t deny that he missed hearing the King’s voice. 

“It’s only 11:41 PM,” Tobio replied after a few seconds, not bothering to answer Kei’s first question. Then there was silence. Kei could hear the soft ticks his alarm clock was making and the faint sound of breathing from the opposite line. He laid back down and covered himself with his duvet, noting the temperature’s coldness for the day. The longer he hears the ticking of his clock, the more anxious he grew with the silence between them. _After three seconds_ , Kei starts to think, _I’ll ask him again_. Three seconds then passed.

“He—,”

“I miss you,” the King cuts him off. 

Kei was taken aback. Not that he wasn’t used to the simpleton that is his lover suddenly blurting out stuff like that, it’s just that he didn’t expect it at this time. 

“Is that all you wanted to say?” Kei asks, slightly growing impatient albeit feeling worried still.

“No,” Tobio pauses for a second. “I miss you… Like really.”

“Yeah? You already said that.”

“Yeah. But this time,” Tobio adds, sounding sleepy. “This time it’s different. Like, if the gods suddenly gave me the power to fly, I would go to you right now. And… and maybe never go back here again.”

Kei was speechless. He didn’t know if Tobio was serious or fatigue was just getting onto his brain. With Kei’s silence, Tobio started to talk again. 

“I feel like… if you ask me to drop everything I have here so I could come back home to you,” Another pause. “I… I would do it.”

Kei couldn’t believe it. Is he really talking to Tobio the volleyball idiot? Was His Majesty being held captive and he was only forced to say that? His brain was literally whirring with confusion. He decided to do what he does best, making snide remarks.

“Oi, King, did someone from your team spike a ball on the back of your head? What are you saying?”

“I’m being serious here, Tsukishima,” Tobio whispers.

“Why are you being like this? Are you saying you’ll give up your volleyball dreams just because you miss me?” Kei asks, his voice slightly raised.

“Y-yeah—I mean, no!” Tobio says from the opposite line. Kei once again hears the faint sound of sheets shuffling. “It’s not that simple. It’s like…” Tobio pauses for a while. _He’s having a hard time putting his thoughts into words again_ , Kei thinks to himself. “It’s just like I’m not… Not entirely myself, you know? Like… Something’s just missing,” Tobio adds, yawning at the end. Kei didn’t know what to say, he stayed silent and let Tobio continue talking.

“It’s not that I’m not enjoying my time here, playing volleyball and getting to play with strong players. It’s just that… I think everything would be better if you were here. And if I could only fly right now, I’d go to you,” Tobio utters the last sentence more quietly than he did earlier, Kei supposes if he didn’t put all his attention on the phone call, he never would have heard that.

Kei pauses for a second and sighs. “You know I’ll never let you do that,” _no matter how much I miss you too_ , Kei thinks to himself, slightly uneasy with what’s happening. “You can’t just drop your dreams because you miss me. I’ll always wait for you here, you should enjoy your time there and make the most out of this opportunity. Didn’t you promise to bring me a gold medal home?” Kei breathes. “Don’t you go running away from me now, King.” 

“I’m not,” Tobio retorts in a voice slightly higher than a few seconds ago. “It’s just hard to live alone now that I’ve gotten used to having you near me.” 

Kei feels his skin slightly flush in an instant. “You better not be running away, Your Highness. We’re not in high school anymore,” Kei chuckles. He hears a muffled laugh from the other end of the line. They stay silent without bothering to end the call for a few minutes, feeling the other’s heart inside their own despite literal oceans between them. Suddenly, Kei hears Tobio utter a small ‘thank you’, almost laughing at the way Tobio stuttered a little when he said that. Just then, Kei started to notice the ticking of his clock again, reminding him what time it was.

“Hey,” Kei starts with a quiet voice. “I’ll call you back tomorrow, okay?” He didn’t get anything but light snores from Tobio’s end. Kei softly smiled to himself before wishing Tobio a good night, though he’s pretty sure it was left unheard. He ends the call and thinks to himself, _maybe I’ll forgive Tobio if I end up having a headache later._

**Author's Note:**

> phew. this is my first time writing fiction again after 8000 years. i think i made them a little too ooc,, im sorry for that. tbh fiction writing kinda felt foreign to me when i was doing this. maybe the mountains of scientific research got to my brain lol. feel free leave constructive criticism !!! make me cry with your words lol
> 
> edit: oh my god im so sorry i made a mistake i meant to write 6 am for tsukki’s time but welp... let’s just pretend there isnt a 7 hour time difference between rome and tokyo


End file.
